Harry Potter: Looking Back
by Hermione9
Summary: Harry Potter is in his golden years and tries to tell his grandson, Harry III a story, the problem is, he's kinda lost his memory


A/N: this is the result of waiting for the new year to roll in for too long... we hope it is humorous. If you flame us about grammer...we'll laugh at you. Hell, we'll laugh at you if you flame us anyway. Hope you enjoy and HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter or anything that goes along with him. We only own the plot.  
  
  
  
  
Harry Potter: Looking Back  
  
  
Harry Potter, Getting up in age, is telling his grandson a  
story....well sorta, well anyway he gets confused and....uhm...what  
was I saying?? Just read it!!   
  
"Grandpa, will you tell me the voldemort story," asked his  
grandson, Harry III.  
  
"Ok Harry, When I was your age, I was quite the celebrity. The  
women were always after me. In the halls, in the common room...and  
even the bathroom!"  
  
"That's not true!" Hermione argued. "When your grandfather was your age, he was a scrawny boy with messy hair and hideous,  
round glasses."  
  
"That may be true," Harry said with a scowl. "But I was famous!  
And you weren't! So stop ruining my story."  
  
"Grandpa, what does this have to do with how you killed  
Voldemort?"  
  
"Nothing!!!" Hermione shouted. "Your grandpa just likes to add  
that part in to make it more 'interesting'."  
  
"Will you let me tell my story?" Harry remarked snidely.   
  
"As long as you tell it correctly and don't add parts in that  
aren't true."  
  
"Anyway," Harry continued, glaring at Hermione. "All the  
women were after me in those days. Personally, I think your  
grandma was jealous."  
  
"I was not! In those days I had Viktor Krum. I didn't need you."  
  
"Whatever. Anyway, what was I talking about? Oh right, the  
Quidditch match that won us the Quidditch cup in my third year.  
Oliver Wood was a maniac about Quidditch. He was a good player  
also...but maniacal, that one was. He'd wake us up at three o'clock  
a.m. everyday to practice."  
  
"You and I both know that that's a lie," Hermione argued  
once more. "He only woke you up at five o'clock only on Saturdays."  
  
"Would you just shut up?"  
  
"Grandpa...I just want to hear the story about how you killed  
Voldemort."  
  
"Oh! right! that one ! well if your grandma doesn't distract  
again, I'll tell it."  
  
"Fine, Fine , tell your story."  
  
"Professor Snape, My potions teacher, was yelling at me for  
something, not quite what it was as he yelled at me often for little  
things like.... well...uhm....lets not get into that. Anyway, all you  
need to worry about in going to Hogwarts is your Potions  
professor...never trust him...he'll yell at you just because you're a  
Potter."  
  
"But Grandpa, Mummy married out of the Potter name...I'm  
not exactly a Potter."  
  
"Oh...right you are. Anyway, Uncle Ron and I had just pulled  
a prank on Malfoy, and....."  
  
"VOLDEMORT story grandpa!!!"  
  
"OH, well why didn't you say so in the first place?"  
  
"He did," Hermione growled. "You hush! I'll tell it!"  
  
"No Hermione, you don't tell it right"  
  
"Well at least I can tell it in a fair amount of time!"  
  
"I would get through it faster if you stopped interrupting!!"  
  
"Interrupting,? I am trying to remind you of where you left off  
every 2 minutes!"  
  
"I know, I know, I am getting there!" retorted Harry "So  
anyway, where was I?, Oh yes, I remember I was in the dark forest  
when I shouldn't have been, and I saw this cloak moving with no  
one in it, and then...Hermione dear, get me a drink Please."  
  
"Oh, Now it's 'dear', when you want something," Hermione  
complained  
  
"I'll get it grandpa," Harry III said with a sigh knowing that his  
story would never get finished   
  
"Your grandpa and I have been married for a hundred years,"  
Hermione whispered to Harry III. "And he lost his memory about 20  
years ago, and he will never admit it. Personally, I don't think he  
remembers anything about Voldemort."  
  
Harry III ran off to the kitchen to get his grandfather a glass  
of butterbeer. When he came back, he handed his grandpa the glass  
and sat back down.  
  
"So anyway..." 


End file.
